


Do the Wacky

by tveckling



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Gen, Humor, Mercutio overreacts a lot, Swearing, Tybalt is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for seamallister at tumblr. Mervolio: "If you die, I'm gonna kill you." She wanted non-angsty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do the Wacky

“Oh come on, Mercutio! This is getting ridiculous. Can’t you at least try?” Benvolio scowled over his screen at Mercutio, who crossed his arms and pouted, leading Romeo to snigger as he took down an enemy sniper.

“But this game is so boring,” Mercutio whined. “There’s no actual purpose with it, you just go around and try to shoot the other team before they shoot you. Nothing fun.”

“You know we have rules. Whatever game is picked we all play it without complaining, so shut up. And start making some effort, seriously, every time you die we lose score!”

They queued for another game, only with minimal muttering from Mercutio, but it was Romeo who groaned and drew both’s attention when they landed in a game with a new opposing team.

“I can’t believe this. That username, it’s Tybalt,” Romeo said. He sighed and glanced at Benvolio and then Mercutio. “He always kills me in this game. Which is not my fault! He’s just really good, okay.”

Mercutio gasped dramatically and placed his hand on his chest. “I can’t believe you. You really let our sworn enemy win over you, not only once but every time? I thought better of you, Romeo,” he said and shook his head sadly. “I guess there’s no other option then. Benvolio, we must obliterate Tybalt and restore Romeo’s pride!”

Romeo rolled his eyes and Benvolio shrugged. “Whatever makes you invested in not getting killed immediately,” he said. Mercutio huffed but actually seemed to focus his attention on the game. Benvolio felt a small hope; maybe they could actually win this game if all three of them were focused.

Fifteen minutes later Mercutio stood behind Benvolio’s chair, actually shaking in anger as he gripped the back of the chair. Benvolio had snapped at him to let go it twice already. Romeo was sadly nursing his glass of coca-cola. Both of them had been killed, but at least there was only one left of the opposing team as well - Tybalt, who had also been the one to kill Mercutio.

“I swear to god, Benvolio, I will do awful things if you don’t kill him. You must get him, hear me? If you die, I’m gonna kill you. Got that? This is a question about our honor and pride, we must have revenge. The bastard must go down!” Mercutio growled and shook Benvolio’s chair, earning an absentminded slap at his fingers.

“I’m doing my best. If you wouldn’t keep disturbing me maybe I’d be able to get a good shot at him for-” Benvolio stopped himself and sighed as big red letters announcing his death appeared in the screen.

Mercutio was mysteriously quiet and Benvolio glanced up at him, Bbut before he could ask what Mercutio was going to do, Mercutio let go out his chair and turned around. “Okay, that’s it, I’m gonna go over to the Capulet house and I’m gonna find Tybalt and I’m gonna show him I’m not as easy to kill in real life.”

Benvolio gaped after him, then turned to Romeo with wide eyes. Romeo shrugged and said, “Told you we should have played Mario Carts.”

“I- I don’t- no- Mercutio! Damn it, stop!” Benvolio scrambled to his feet and actually threw himself over Mercutio, wrestling him to the ground. “Romeo! A little -ow, watch your elbow- help here!” Romeo sighed and put down his glass, but as he rolled up his sleeves a grin spread over his face. Benvolio looking up at him in terror was the last thing he saw as he jumped.


End file.
